


Asahi's Wrath

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Bro Asahi, Big Bro Daichi, Big Bro Suga, Don't mess with the third years and their crow baby, It will be bad times, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi finds Hinata injured and learns why he was crying to himself. He is unimpressed with his kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably rushed for like, three reasons.  
> 1\. I came up with this idea hours ago then forgot what I was going to write  
> 2\. I gained writers block like, IMEDIATELY after starting it  
> 3\. It's really late and I'm tired  
> That also means there will be mistakes, because I haven't re-read it :D

Asahi walked up to the gym like he normally would. Little tune in his head that he hummed, even though he couldn’t place the origin of it. He didn’t mind though. He enjoyed so, why not enjoy it while it was there? Besides, the morning was going great so he felt the song fit his mood.

That was, until he walked a little through the gates to the school. He turned towards the gym when he saw it. On the floor, sat sobbing into his knee, was the ball of energy known as Shoyo Hinata.

Asahi felt his heart sink as the other sobbed. Whatever happened, it must have been rough for the other to react this way. He jogged over the younger male and crouched beside him, hand hovering over his shoulder. When he placed it down, the ginger jumped a little and looked at him. His eyes were red and poofy from crying.

Shoyo sniffled and rubbed his face with his sleeve before looking back at Asahi. He had a grin on his face, but the brunette could see the pain.

“Good morning Asahi-Senpai.”

He voice was rasp from crying and Asahi felt his heart sink further. Why had he been crying? That’s all he could think about. So, he decided to get answers.

“Hinata, why are you crying?”

Shoyo blinked with wide eyes before moving his head so he was looking away. He sniffled again, trying to pull back the tears in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not crying…”

Asahi sighed. The other boy was really stubborn.

“Ok, why WERE you crying then?”

Hinata pouted a little, refusing to answer. However, Asahi wasn’t going to leave without answers. Now, Hinata sighed, before explaining.

“I was racing Kageyama but… My shoelaces came undone and well… I was like UAHHHH and Kageyama laughed at me. Then he called me a dumbass and walked off, didn’t even help me up!”

Asahi scowled. He knew the other could be mean but, not that mean. That seemed off to him. However, from the look on Hinata’s face, he wasn’t done yet. So, he sat down to listen.

“Then… Then Stingyshima and Yamabaka turned up. They laughed too because it stung too much to stand up. They walked off too…”

He began to sniffle again and something told Asahi to hug the smaller boy. Hinata tensed a little before relaxing again, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you Senpai. You’re the best!”

He cheered, completely re-energized. Asahi smiled a little nervously. He hadn’t even thought about his actions. He just moved on instinct. He felt a little protective of all his kouhai. Although, not so much the others now. Thinking about the other first years right now made him mad. So mad, that Hinata retreated at the dark aura emanating from the other teen.

“Um… Asahi-Senpai?”

Asahi looked at the ginger with a small smile.

“Let’s get a plaster for your knee and go to practice.”

Shoyo’s eyes sparkled as he nodded. Asahi helped the other up and they headed for the nurses office. Once there, the nurse told Asahi to go practice and come back in ten minutes. She had to clean the wound before placing on a bandage, the wound being deeper than initial belief.

Asahi did as said, after a bit of coaxing from Hinata. He walked towards the gym, working out what he would say in his mind. Each word making him angrier at the fact he had to say any of it at all.

He entered the gym and heard the sounds of squeaking shoes and balls hitting the varnished floor. He gritted his teeth at the fact everyone was practicing like nothing was wrong. He couldn’t blame his fellow seniors but, the first years he could.

He stomped his way further into the gym, grabbing everyone’s attention. Suga immediately noticed the aura and ran over to him.

“Asahi-Kun? What’s wrong? And why are you late?”

Asahi growled, shocking Suga to the core. It was very rare for him to get mad, but he was scary when he was.

“I’m late because Hinata got hurt. And the first years are about to get what is coming to them.”

Suga gulped, he did not like the sound of that. And how was Hinata hurt? So many questions flooded his mind but, he knew Asahi would be explaining himself so, he waited.

Asahi walked a bit further, so he was in front of Kageyama. The raven haired setter looked up at the source of the looming shadow and froze. His eyes were wide with fear as Asahi glared at him.

“Why didn’t you help him up?”

Kageyama furrowed his brows, confused by the question. He heard Tsukishima snicker and glared at him. Though, that’s not what made the tall blonde fall silent. The wrath that was sent in Asahi’s glare was what shut him up.

Kageyama looked back to the brunette, his mind still searching for answers. Then, it hit him. He huffed and crossed his arms, not seeing what he did wrong.

“He fell over by himself. Not my fault, why should I help?”

Asahi clenched his fists, his fingers turning white at the grip.

“Why? Because it was worse than it looked, that’s why!”

He began to yell, scaring everyone in the room. Suga and Daichi walked over to him, hoping to help calm him. Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you talking about Asahi?”

Asahi turned to the captain and sighed, trying to control his rage. He felt so much rage for Hinata’s sake that it probably wasn’t healthy. Though, after the ginger declared wanting to be ace, he kind of saw the younger as his little brother. That was probably why he was seething right now.

“Hinata tripped racing Kageyama this morning. His shoelace came undone and he fell over. Instead of helping, Kageyama called him a dumbass then walked off. Then…”

He sent another glare to the blonde and his quivering friend. Eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi teased him for crying at the pain. They walked off as well. I hope you all know that the wound was deep and he can’t practice for two weeks now.”

Eyes widened as Suga gasped. He looked to Daichi to see a similar rage to Asahi in his eyes. He took a step forward, hand leaving Asahi’s shoulder.

“Oh? So, not only did they leave an injured teammate behind… But they left a crying teammate behind and now he can’t play?”

His voice leaked venom, sending shivers down the first year’s spines. The three third years stared at the with unparalleled anger.

Daichi took a step forward again, smile on his lips.

“Kageyama, do you remember what we do to people who don’t work as a team?”

Kageyama nodded quickly. Too scared to say anything in case it incurred more wrath. Next to speak, was Sugawara.

“Tsukishima-Kun and Yamaguchi-Kun too? What are we going to do Daichi-San?”

They all stepped forward, their aura’s becoming one as they began to leak rage. The three first year’s trembled as they drew closer. Then, Daichi chuckled.

“They will have to apologize. Right Asahi?”

Asahi nodded, eyes trained on the quivering teens. Tsukishima furrowed his brow, him being first to regain composure. Or, at least enough to speak.

“That’s it? Just apologize and we’re good?”

Suga nodded.

“Yep~! However!”

He looked at them all seriously.

“If you ever do something like this again… You are ALL off the team. Ok?”

They all nodded quickly, not really wanting to make it worse than it was.

Footsteps alerted them to a new presence and they all turned to see the ginger hobbling in.

“Stupid shoelaces… How come a dog can chew through them so easily?...”

He stopped rambling when he was greeted with silence and looked up. All of the third years had gone back to normal and began waving at him. He raised a brow at the stiffness of his fellow first years but waved back none the less.

“Hinata-Kun, what are you doing here in your uniform? I thought you couldn’t practice for two weeks?”

Hinata pouted before looking to Asahi.

“Asahi-Senpai! Why’d you tell them?!”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry Hinata. But, you shouldn’t practice with that injury.”

Hinata nodded ruefully.

“Stupid dog…”

Suga smiled before turning to the still frozen first years and glaring at them. Each one stiffened a little before walking over to Hinata. Each one looking sheepish and embarrassed.

“We’re sorry!”

They cried in unison. Hinata’s eyes blew wide with confusion and shock.

“Eh?!”

Kageyama frowned.

“We said sorry. Dumbass.”

He was hit in the back of the head by Suga, forcing him to wince. Hinata watched baffled before shrugging his shoulders.

“It was my fault. Actually no, it was that dogs fault! Stupid puppy trying to eat my shoelaces…”

Suga, Daichi and Asahi shared a look of confusion before laughing. Hinata pouted before smiling widely and joining in. The first years being too scared to join in. They never wanted the senior’s wraths on them ever again. Especially not Asahi. He was the worst when angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cacky story! I'll make a better big bro Asahi story, promise!


End file.
